


Totally not canon episode

by Imnotinsane13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotinsane13/pseuds/Imnotinsane13
Summary: Set in Chicago during the middle of season 5. The boys head to Chicago for a string of unusual murders and run into a former gatekeeper.Will they help them or only cause them more pain?





	1. Chapter 1

It’s nighttime in the Windy City.

A young woman breaks off from her friend group and heads to her car, obviously after a long night of hanging out with her friends.  
As she walks past a darkened alley, two pairs of hands yank her into it, pressing her up against the wall, hidden behind a dumpster and a weak, flickering light showing that the man/woman pair have rows of sharp, pointed teeth. She starts whispering prayers as the male tilts her neck to the side, exposing their victim’s skin.  
The male assailant hisses, “Hurry up and eat! We don’t need it summoning-!” He’s cut off by the sound of wings fluttering behind him, and his eyes widen as a silver blade pierces his partner’s chest, causing her to slump to the side. He roars, baring his teeth as he rushes towards the person who killed his mate and is promptly cut down.  
The woman pants heavily as her hooded savior walks back down the alley and whispers a ‘thank you.’ The savior stops and in the flickering light, it looks like a pair of dark wings appears on the walls on both sides of the person...  
\------------------------------------

 

The Black 1967 Chevy Impala’s resting outside of a motel in the middle of a corn field. Sam Winchester works on his laptop as Dean Winchester enters the room, tossing his keys on the table and his brother a fast food bag and sets his drink in front of him, “No news on any angel business?” 

Sam shakes his head after taking a bite of his unwrapped burger, “Nah, but get this,” Turning his laptop around, he shows a headline blaring ‘TWO STABBINGS IN CHICAGO’S SOUTH SIDE; 10TH SLAYINGS OF THE MONTH.’

“Stabbings? That’s usual stuff, no?” Dean asks, helping himself to the fries. “Yeah, but listen to this; ‘Another two bodies were found in an alleyway late last night, one stab wound to the chest for both of them and what seems like plastered fangs all over their mouths. The two were unknown and unconnected to previous slayings except for the teeth issue on two of the other bodies.’ Someone’s been slaying monsters around the city, I got into the morgue's database and a couple of the other bodies sound like werewolves and demons to me.”

“Won’t say no to another trip to the Windy City.” Dean replies after a belch, “Maybe Cas can help with any angel radio stuff we might need.”

 

Back in the city, a couple days later, the two approach the victim, Cassandra sips a coffee at a bakery while Team Free Will sits in front of her, asking questions about the night of the attack. She shakes her head, “I... I really didn’t see anything.”

The waitress refills her and mutters something in Spanish to Cassandra, giving a wary eye to the three elder, white men in front of the younger girl and Cassandra shakes her head, patting her hand, “Estoy bien, si intentan algo, pediré otra recarga.” 

The waitress nods and shuffles off behind her counter. “I-I’m sorry about Ms. Soldado, she’s just protective of the people around here, especially with the all of the recent attaks. She’s a very nice woman. Anyway, back to that night... They must have hit my head when they pushed me up against the dumpster, because... They grew teeth.” 

Sam tilts his head, “Teeth?”

Cassandra nods, “Like, huge fangs all over their mouths... And after the person saved me... I could have sworn I saw... Wings against the wall but not really. Just shadows...” 

She shakes her head, “I-I’m sorry, I must sound crazy.”

They shake their heads collectively, “If you remember anything else, feel free to call us.” The trio stands up and leaves, while walking down the street, muttering among themselves. 

“An angel killed them? Cas, do you know anything about this?” Sam asks, to which Castiel shakes his head, “Not at all, I haven’t sensed any bit of grace from other angels in a very long time.”

“Excuse me!” The waitress, ‘Ms. Soldado,’ calls out to the men, panting softly, “Sorry, Cassie just wanted me to give this to you guys.” She hands them a card, “Said she found it on one of the bodies and she forgot to give it to the cops that night, but maybe you all could use it.” Dean takes the black card and reads off the name on it, ‘The Black Fang?’ 

He snorts, “Could this sound more sketchy?” 

“I know, right? It’s a couple blocks up, only open at night.” She replies, “Look, I care about all of the people in this neighborhood. I don’t want any more innocent lives taken.”

Sam nods, “Don’t worry, ma’am, we’ll look into it.”

“Bless all of you.” She smiles, giving herself the sign of the cross before handing them a bag full of sweets, and heading back into the bakery, “Good luck, officers!”  
Dean raises his eyebrows and looks through the bag, “Nice lady, indeed.”

“If only a little too religious.” Sam replies, “So, we’ll come back after nightfall to hit up the club?” Dean only nods as his mouth is too full of a cupcake to say anything else. Castiel just stares at the woman’s retreating back and glances up at the name of the bakery.

Later that same night, Sam, Dean and Cas approach the club. Just from across the street, Castiel names off several creatures loitering around outside, “Vampires, werewolves, a couple of demons… Several other monsters.” He names them off one by one, “It would be a bad idea for us to try to infiltrate the dwelling, who knows how many more inside?” 

Dean curses as they slowly retreat to a regular human bar up the street.

“Have you heard anything else from the God Squad at all?” Dean asks Castiel as they walk. Castiel looks up at the night sky before replying, “It’s all in chaos. Can’t really make anything out.”

“Aren’t there any other archangels that could take Lucifer on? I mean, I know Gabriel is out and Michael’s… Wacko and world ending.” Dean mutters as Castiel shakes his head.

“Well… There was one more but they’ve been dead for eons.” Castiel replies, “I trained under them before the schism. They abandoned Heaven and was killed for their insolence.”

Sam and Dean raise their eyebrows, with Sam commenting, “Harsh, but not unexpected from Heaven.”

They attempt to cross the street but Castiel suddenly stops.  
“Cas?” Sam looks back, “What’s up?”

“I can’t move…” Castiel replies in a strained voice, “Both of you need to run…”

They’d hear a snap and Castiel vanishes in a flutter of wings.

“Cas?!” Sam yells out as he and Dean look around the street, searching for Castiel but he's nowhere to be found.


	2. Heaven's Gatekeeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sibling reunion.

“This is bad. We’re dealing with something stronger than an angel and that can overpower demons and vampires.” Dean sighs, “What the hell do we do?”  
Just as Sam’s about to answer, his cell phone rings, “Hello?”

“H-Hi, officer Maldak? It’s Cassandra, I-I think more of those… People are following me. I-I could really use your help!”

“Alright, just tell me where to meet you and we’ll show up.” Sam replies, concern in his voice, “The bakery? Sure thing.”

He hangs up and looks up at Dean, “Let’s go.”

A short while later, the duo arrives at the darkened bakery.

“Cassandra?” Dean calls out. “Back here! I-I’m sorry, I was followed and Ms. Soldado said I can hide out here for a bit.” Cassandra calls out from the back room. The Winchesters rush to the back only to find an empty room and the door behind them slams shut.

“What the-?!” Dean exclaims as a circle of holy fire surrounds a bound and gagged Castiel.  
They hear heels clacking against the floor as a woman, the waitress from earlier steps into the light, dressed in what looks like typical wear for a biker, “Hello, boys.”

“Who the hell are you?!” Sam yells out as the both of them level their guns. A simple flick of the wrist and their weapons would be pulled from their hands and they get pressed up against the wall by an invisible force. The woman snaps her fingers and Castiel’s gag disappears from his mouth, “It’s her… She’s the angel I was telling you about earlier… Ariel, the Gatekeeper Archangel.”

Her eyes glow and a shadow of a pair of massive wings forms on the walls behind her and she smiles, “Hello, brother.”

“How are you still alive, general?” Castiel pants as he struggles against the chair’s restraints.

“General?!” Dean grunts as he struggles against his invisible restraints.

Ariel sighs as she crosses her arms, leaning against a counter, “Because I never really died, Castiel. Faked my death those many, many centuries ago.”

“So you’re still alive, big whoop.” Dean grunts, “How did you know who we are?”

“Oh, I hear a lot of things, living in the Windy City. And of course, Cassie here broadcasted your huge return all throughout the cosmos. DEAN WINCHESTER IS SAVED.” She rolls her eyes, 

“Please, you all totally bought the protective shopkeeper act. I was so hoping that you lamebrains would just storm into that club and literally get eaten alive. If you both are dead, there’s no prophecy to fulfill. But you had to have Cas with you.”

“Since you’re still alive, Ariel, you could help end things with Michael and Lu-!” Castiel starts but the gag forms around his mouth again while she growls, “I refuse. I will NOT get back into that mess. Michael ended things with me when he stabbed me and threw me into the deepest trenches of the sea.”

Another snap of her fingers and Castiel vanishes, “Look, I need a favor from you both. Do it and I’ll let all of you live and walk out of my city alive.”

“A favor? Seriously?” Sam grunts as the archangel releases them from the wall when Castiel disappears once more.

“Did I stutter, tree?” She glares at him as she crosses her arms. 

Dean and Sam raise their weapons at her and she rolls her eyes once more, “Look, you both know that those types of weapons don’t work on me, so don’t waste the energy and bullets. If I really wanted to kill you, I would have done so already by strangling you both to death with your own sphincter muscles.”

The Winchesters wince as they put their weapons away with Dean grumbling, “Fine. What do you need us to do?” Ariel frowns and massages her temple, “Those vamps kidnapped Cassandra. I can’t go tearing through the city because I’m still technically dead. I need you both to look for her. Don’t rescue her right away, just come back here and we’ll figure out a game plan to go get her together. Got it?”

Before the boys can protest, she snaps her finger again and they’re suddenly outside of the shop. Dean looks around, realizing this and curses, “Son of a bitch!”

**Author's Note:**

> *** If I could cast this, I'd totally cast 'Ms. Soldado' as Rosario Dawson


End file.
